


Scout's Honor

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, complete crap, could be from the POV of anyone, why the heck did I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for AoT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts).



> This poem could be told from the POV of anyone, not just our favorite Captain. He just seems like the most likely candidate to actually say something like this to one of his dying Underlings.

Steam rises  
Rain falls  
And blood shall soak the Earth in red

Billowing capes  
Whispered encouragement  
It is a Soldier's duty to fight in battle

Horrified screams  
Crunching bones  
It will not be a meaningless death

Titan's roar  
Shining blades  
This war will end in Humanity's victory

 

I give you my Scout's Honor, Cadet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank chaosangel1111 for inspiring me to write this poem with a bit of made-up poetry of her own in a conversation on deviantart.


End file.
